Vehicular wheel assemblies are generally rotatably supported by and attached to a knuckle. The knuckle is pivotably attached to a frame of a vehicle. Other suspension components, such as a lower control arm, may also connect the knuckle to the frame, and are pivotably moveable relative to the frame and with the knuckle to accommodate vertical travel of the wheel assembly during operation. A primary damper, i.e., a shock absorber, typically interconnects one of the knuckle or the control arm to the frame and operates to attenuate vertical travel of the knuckle and the control arm. In addition to the shock absorber, a wheel damper assembly may be attached to the knuckle to further attenuate vertical vibration and/or movement of the wheel assembly.